Akkorian Navy Astronomical Division
= Akkorian Navy Astronomical Division = = Table of Contents = Akkorian Navy Astronomical Division Devices and Uniforms: Deities: Goal: Territory: Genesis: Past: Present: Alliances: Enemies: Leadership: Divisions: Code & Prohibitions: Recruitment: Typical member: Generally known: In-character quote: Devices and Uniforms: Gold Sextant on a navy blue background. Uniforms are as the Akkorian Navy standard, but with the devices on the sleeves above the cuffs (which will have four braids on the cuffs, just as the Captains do) Deities: The Stars, collectively known as the Solthen, children of Soreth and Thoros (goddess and god, respectively, of the Sun). Each Solthen then has its own surname which follows, thus becoming Solthen Mirix, Solthen Cerops, etc. Goal: To gather evermore knowledge of events in Xaria, particularly weather patterns and sea currents but also events in general, and correlate all this with precise star measurements in order to determine the most profitable times for sailing. This covers sailing for attack, defense, trade, or whatsoever. Territory: From the seas north of Thorin (which has no navy, or interest in one), as far east as Asargo, and down by Myere and Sha’Thraem. Really, their ships can be found in any Xarian port, but those areas listed above are considered ‘their territory’ by treaty or custom. Also, ANAD members can be found throughout Xaria, inquiring after events and the weather. Genesis: Folk performing this function had been around long before the formal nation of Akkoria. There may very well have been someone doing ANAD work ever since the first report of a ship lost in a storm. Past: Their most shameful moment was failing to warn their Navy of the Great Maelstrom of 250 AY. Their most proud moment was warning the coasts of the attack of the Beast of the Sea, an enormous tentacle thing, that spent several months terrorizing the port cities by coming as close to shore as it could and dragging any ships left at the docks under the sea. Because of the timely warning of the ANAD, less than seven ships (six under repair which could not be moved and one which was under a foolish headstrong captain) were destroyed. Present: Since the passing of the prophesied 'Apocalypse' without incident, the ANAD has been focusing their energies on the exploration of new continents and keeping maps current with political changes in Xaria. Alliances: As the nation of Akkoria - which is to say, formal treaties with Myere and Sha’Thraem, and (by custom) with Thorin. Even the Thorin Ice-Sailing Club consults with the ANAD - better to know when the ice is near to melting! Enemies: Rynith in all its forms. Fortunately Rynith has no Navy, so this really only applies to its land-bound members. Also, the Grey Fleet and all versions of pirates. Leadership: The head of the ANAD is a High Admiral of the Admiral’s Council, equal in power to the Chief Admiral (the Commanding Officer of the Navy), both of whom answer only to the Council of Akkors. Divisions: ANAD begin as regular sailors. Not until they reach the level of Lieutenant does ANAD training even become available to them. ANAD has the same rank divisions as the regular Navy - Lieutenant, Commander, Captain, and Admiral. Each naval vessel has at least one ANAD, and possibly one or more in training. The full ANAD is on board in an advisory capacity ONLY. The sailors take orders only from the regular Captain. Of course, woe is to any Captain who ignores his ANAD’s warnings - his sailors might mutiny! Code & Prohibitions: None, really. Only the common-sense ones of respect your vessel’s Captain, and don’t cry sea-wolf. Recruitment: Once at the rank of Lt., naval officers may ask for ANAD training. They need to ask - it is never offered. They will undergo several tests for intelligence, mathematical capacity and character before being accepted. ANAD in training wear the device of a sextant on a white field. They continue to work as normal sailors while in training, given two hours off each day from their regular duties for their ANAD instruction. Once their training is complete, and in no case before they reach regular officer Commander rank, they are awarded full ANAD status. From there, their progression to Captain and up is based on the accuracy of their predictions. They keep logs, which are signed off on by the Captain of the vessel when the prediction is made to them (to keep from ‘predicting’ by hindsight), which are then turned in to the ANAD Admiralty upon landing. Typical member: Always Human, 98% of Akkorian birth, either sex. As any Akkorian is welcome to join the Navy, they can be from any background. On the sea and in Akkoria and its treaty-partners, always in uniform. In the rest of Xaria, in uniform or guised as scholars, merchants, travelers, etc. as the situation demands. Will always be carrying a simple telescope somewhere about his (her) person. Generally known: Most of the population of Xaria think they’re crackpots - and nosy ones at that. How can someone possibly make predictions from the stars - they never move! Most folk attribute the success of the Akkorian Navy to sheer luck. In-character quote: “Captain sir! It is my duty to let you know that Solthen Breyn is about to pass Solthen Kelle and Solthen Lerea. That leaves Sol-” “Dammit, I don’t need all the technical details! What does it mean?” “Don’t sail north around Hamman’s peninsula - there are most likely icebergs on the other side.” “Now that information I can use. Thank you, Commander.”